


Donnie Helps A Hummer

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hummingbird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don finds a hurt hummingbird during a walk and does his best to help it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donnie Helps A Hummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> This fic was written as a birthday present for HummerHouse

It wasn’t often that everything came together to create the perfect night for Don. Usually he had a million projects stacked as high as he was tall sitting on his desk just waiting for his attention. That was on top of his ninja training and any extra work that he might have at any given moment due to injuries or security issues.

Right now though he was all caught up on his work, practice was finished for the day, and there were no injuries or security problems that he needed to deal with. This meant that he had the whole night to do whatever he wanted with.

With all of the possibilities to choose from, Don picked a light stroll through Central Park to enjoy by himself. He loved his family dearly but sometimes he just needed a chance to get away and enjoy whatever happened to come his way by himself.

Summer was in full swing and now that it was night, with the sun having sunk down below the horizon, the air was warm without being too hot and over bearing. It also meant that the more common and well-manicured paths through the park were occupied by couples taking pleasure in the warm night just as Don was.

This meant that if he wanted to stay away from prying eyes he needed to travel along the lesser known paths and off the sidewalks at times. Don didn’t mind these detours too much. Quite the opposite in fact.

The lesser trod paths also meant that they weren’t as manicured which gave the existing wildlife and chance to shine and show off its own glory without any interference.

As Don walked down the sidewalk he heard a faint rustling sound and tiny squeals of pain over in one of the bushes. Unable to just continue walking by without at the very least giving a cursory look to discover the source of the sounds, Donatello stepped lightly off the pathway and began parting the branches so that he could see into their depths.

Don’s eyes went wide when he saw on the ground under the bush a small hummingbird. It was a beautiful russet color that faded to being almost purple by the time it got to the wingtips. As Don’s eyes reached the purple wingtips a sharp gasp hissed through his lips.

The left wing on the hummingbird was obviously broken. There was no way to tell what had caused such an injury but it was very clear that if the hummingbird didn’t receive help, it wouldn’t survive on its own.

With gentle hands, Don’s cautiously picked the creature up, careful not to aggravate its injury any farther before turning around and beginning the walk back home. This wasn’t the first time that he had brought an animal back home with him to study so he had experience taking care of animals and he was sure that he could take care of this hummingbird.

There were veterinary clinics throughout the city but Don wasn’t sure that any of them would be equipped to provide the help that the hummingbird obviously needed. He also couldn’t be sure that an animal that wasn’t someone’s pet would be seen and treated with the same urgency that a pet would receive.

Don knew that he would need to do some research in order to find the best way to splint the hummingbird’s broken wing and make sure that he had the proper food for it to eat so that it would have the strength to heal. It would take some work but in the end he was sure that he was the best choice in order to make sure that the hummingbird not only survived but was able to heal enough that it could be released back into its own home to live out its life the way that it was meant to.

In the meantime, Don was going to enjoy having his own pet for a little while. Mikey had his cat and they all shared custody of Raph but this hummingbird would be all his. At least until he had to let it go but until then, he was going to take the best care of it possible.


End file.
